


Давно не виделись

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Давно не виделись

Аомине уже успел решить, что ему повезло: он шагнул в вагон последним и двери вздохнули, собираясь закрыться. Пускай вагон заполнен до отказа, по крайней мере, позади никого не будет и он сможет опереться спиной на дверь. Чем не удача, - думал Аомине целую секунду. А потом кто-то подтолкнул его в спину, и Аомине невольно качнулся вперед, позволяя еще одному пассажиру поместиться в вагоне. Двери с шорохом закрылись, электричка мягко вздрогнула. Аомине пошатнулся, ухватился за поручень.  
Сзади был кто-то невысокий, он хотя бы в ухо не дышал - хотя в электричке вообще редко встречались те, кто мог бы дышать Аомине в ухо.  
Может быть, девочка, - развлек себя предположением Аомине. - Симпатичная девочка с большой грудью, прижимается сзади. Ей, может, даже нравится. Сейчас электричка опять качнется, и она прижмется покрепче. Если неробкая, может и за куртку взять. Ну, чтобы не упасть. Хотя куда тут падать.  
Электричка дернулась, кто-то сзади уцепился за его локоть, а сам Аомине понял, что развлечение он себе нашел дурацкое. Неуместное, прямо скажем, развлечение. Образ смелой большегрудой красотки - не Май-чан, конечно, что ей здесь делать, но кого-то вроде нее - произвел на него эффект приятный, но несвоевременный.  
Средних лет женщине, стоявшей перед ним, знакомиться с этим эффектом не стоило. Не то чтобы Аомине было жалко, но не хотелось, чтоб его сочли извращенцем вроде тех, которые трутся в метро об кого попало.  
Кто бы ты ни был, там, сзади, - подумал Аомине, - сам виноват, что влез.  
Он ловко извернулся на месте, отворачиваясь от соседки и совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость рассчитывая, что сейчас ему в грудь уткнется носом маленькая, хорошенькая...  
\- Здравствуй, Аомине-кун, - сказал Тецу, поднимая голову. - Давно не виделись.  
\- Кажется, ты ждал увидеть кого-то другого, - сказал Тецу мгновение спустя, и Аомине вдруг почувствовал, как жарко в вагоне. Эффект, произведенный на него воображаемой красоткой, стал в сто раз неуместнее, чем был до того, - но проходить он, похоже, не собирался.  
\- Или это... - начал Тецу и качнулся вбок, чтобы взглянуть из-за локтя Аомине на его соседку.  
\- Нет, - быстро сказал Аомине. Тецу вернулся на место и снова посмотрел на него.  
\- Тогда странно, - сообщил он таким тоном, будто ничего странного в том, что Аомине прижимается к его животу стоящим членом, на самом деле не видел.  
В вагоне становилось все жарче.  
\- Думал о Май-чан, - наконец выдавил Аомине, глядя поверх светлой макушки на мелькающие трассы и дома. От Тецу пахло чем-то знакомым и привычным, успокаивающим, ус-по-ка-и-ва-ю-щим, по слогам сказал себе Аомине. Не помогло.  
\- Вот как. - Тецу не пытался больше заглянуть ему в лицо, теперь он бубнил куда-то в полурасстегнутую куртку, казалось, что его дыхание чувствуется сквозь футболку. - Ты всегда о ней думаешь? Или только в час пик?  
Аомине собрался возмутиться, но электричка начала поворачивать. Их тряхнуло, Тецу стукнулся затылком о стекло, Аомине пришлось упереться ладонями в дверь над его головой, чтобы не позволить толпе стиснуть их совсем неприлично. С него уже и так хватит.  
Он бы справился, но угол поворота изменился снова, толпа качнулась еще раз, Аомине переступил с ноги на ногу - и то, что касалось теперь его бедра, явно не было ни сумкой Тецу, ни даже чем-нибудь твердым у него в кармане. Просто не могло быть.  
Перестав чувствовать себя единственным здесь полным идиотом, Аомине даже приободрился. И когда он шептал, наклонившись так, чтобы никто не услышал, его голос звучал почти насмешливо:  
\- А ты о ком думал, Тецу?  
Несколько секунд он наслаждался маленькой местью.  
Потом Тецу вскинул голову, едва не стукнув Аомине лбом по носу, - такой розовый, похоже, не только Аомине было жарко в вагоне - и сказал, спокойно и твердо:  
\- О тебе, Аомине-кун.

Они столкнулись взглядами, и Аомине подумал: как ужасно, что они встретились; как глупо, неловко и неудобно, что они вот так вот встретились. Как охуенно, что они встретились.  
Тецу смотрел на него молча, и никто другой бы не понял, что он смотрит не просто так. Но Аомине видел, что он ждет и нервничает, Аомине всегда это видел. Даже когда ему было на это насрать.  
\- Ага, - неловко сказал он, прижимаясь лбом к холодному стеклу над головой Тецу, прижимая Тецу собой к двери, и плевать, что электричку сейчас не качало. - Я тоже соскучился.


End file.
